"getscraped101"
Back then, I was a very young man. I had a spectacular time at parties, played games with my friends, participated in sports games, all of that good stuff. Boy, did I change so fast... The house I lived in was luxurious and spacious. It had 2 stories, the first one having a living room with 2 comfy couches, a dining room, a kitchen, one bathroom, and an office I worked in, as well as the door to the garage. A vase was set on a central table, and paintings were placed on the walls. The second floor included a "lounge" room, another bathroom, my bedroom, and an extra bedroom. My bedroom had a bed with a contemporary style, with various fashions that existed at the time. A lamp was on a dresser; it illuminated a wide space, and whatever it shone on could be seen much more clearly. Anyways, here's how I changed. It all started on May 7, 2006. I was fiddling around on my computer in the office, browsing the web for hilarious images and videos. Then, I saw a video that said "Epic Prank Goes WRONG", and it seemed like this would be the funniest thing for that day. Before I could click on the link, it happened. I received an email. The one that would forever change everything. The email was from someone named "getscraped101". It read: "i will see yoouu soon soon" I was puzzled. Was the user a family member or relative who would be coming to Minnesota? The closest one lived in Iowa, but didn't plan to leave the state anytime soon. Several more were in the country, but they would probably send an email or message to me before they left. If the person was from my family or was a cousin, it would make sense that he or she would send me this, but none of them typed like that. There was only one other relative with an email, but she died long ago. Mysteriously, when we checked her house last year, her computer was broken into chunks of metal, and the peaceful look of the house was shattered when claw marks and a note, which contents were never revealed, were discovered. I shrugged off the email as a sort of prank from one of my friends or something, and I continued on with my search for comedy. The next day, when I started up my computer, there was another email by the same user, which said: "I s e e uoyyou" Like the previous one, I dismissed it as another joke, and carried on with my day as normal. However, at 8:32 PM, I could've sworn that I saw a shadow with the outline of a human under my lamp in my bedroom. My eyes are playing tricks on me, I thought to myself as I went to bed. The next 3 days were regular, and nothing particularly strange occurred. On the 4th day, I got yet another email from getscraped101: "Here. Am I am here. Standingstanding" These cryptic messages were starting to get on my nerves. Why was the user sending all of these emails to me? How does it know my email? Could it be the dead relative's account, but hacked? Many questions were swirling in my mind when I viewed the message. The day after, guess what? The person is back with another email! I then knew this was most definitely not some mischievous trick, with the rate at which it replies and the vagueness of the messages. Hesitantly, I opened it: "WATCH ING Y0 FOR AVE AR DAED WOD AHS" The first part of the message led me wondering if a stalker was out to get me. The 2nd part was not so clear, so I reversed it, revealing "SHA DOW DEAD". I was honestly really frightened at what was going on, and I wanted to know more about the user, so I looked up getscraped101 on the Internet. The closest thing to it was the Get Scraped album by Deadmau5, which the account was most likely named after. The weird thing is that the actual account wouldn't show up at all, even after searching for it on the Deep Web. I was ready to give up hope when my hopelessness was interrupted by a new email from the person: "SHADOW DEATH watching circumstances you tilted 101 look you try gone adamant behind here arrive ingress tools flower urban decay dark crevice you STARE" This was by far the most mysterious one of all, with "you" being repeated three times in the random string of words, and 3 words being capitalized. 1 minute later, I received another email, which, surprisingly, said the same thing. A duplicate of the same one was sent the next minute, and then another. The cycle kept going on until exactly 7 PM, in which the messages abruptly stopped. I was relieved, and, after eating dinner and watching TV, went to sleep. The next day was Saturday, in which I discovered something shocking. getscraped101 had an account on all of the websites I visited: YouTube, MySpace, everywhere! Then I noticed the user had a video on his YouTube account, titled "happen". I clicked on it, and this was one decision I was going to regret. It was showing my dead relative's house, with the footage seemingly caught from a security camera. Could this be proof of her death? Said relative, Jill, walked into the room shortly thereafter and went on with her daily life. Everything was normal until about 57 seconds in, when a growl was heard, and she froze at the sound before going back to her work. 6 seconds later, Jill suddenly fell to the ground with a blood-curling scream and then the video cut to black. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but the next part petrified me. My relative was shown dead, lying on the floor all mutilated. The corpse was shown in extreme detail, and I could even see part of her brain exposed and damaged. A shadow swiftly appears without warning and then another black screen is shown with the following text: "scraped" Was this an outro, or another secret message? Then, the clip finished. Originally, the death of Jill back in January 23, 2000 was believed to be caused by a drug overdose. This video showed me the horrifying truth. I believe what had really happened was that the shadow, unseen at first, brutally murdered her, then might have "repaired" the body before anybody saw it. It shocked me to no end. Then, the page reloaded, and YouTube had terminated the video. Afterwards, I received one final message from getscraped101: "we wILWIWLWKDI#WKOKILL get SCRAPED tonighttft" After taking a good look at the email, the computer unexpectedly crashed, with an error saying "SCRAPE". This was really unsettling me, so I decided to take a walk, but for some reason I couldn't open the door. Then, I spotted a shadow rising outside of my window. It vanished as quick as it came. I didn't know what to do, so I headed upstairs and planned to sleep, but I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I turned around, and nothing was there. Feeling relieved, I turned back to discover something horrifying. The shadow from the video and outside my window was standing in front of me. I was terrified out of my mind. Without thinking, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, seeing that the figure was giving chase. Then, I tripped and my vision started getting blurry. I tried to cry for help, but no noise came out of my mouth. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the shadow rushing towards me and baring sharp teeth at me. After that, everything was completely silent. I woke up to find myself in a field. Knowing that the area I was in was a few blocks from my house, I sped towards the home and tried to find an entrance. The door was locked, and I couldn't break the windows. Luckily, I spotted a baseball bat and broke one of them with it. What I discovered shocked me to no end. It was a dead body of a young man. He had tears on his clothes, and was covered in dry blood. Part of his brain was also exposed and damaged. Then, I looked at my hands. This is when I realized that I was not me. My hands were of a different shade, which made me sprint extremely quickly to the mirror. I had a darker skin tone, and I was in perfect condition. This was not me. As I was pondering what just happened, I perceived the reality of the situation. I was someone completely different, and the body on the floor... ...was me. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Creepypasta Category:Development Hell Category:TBA Category:Unfinished Category:Under Construction Category:Pages in the making Category:Creepypastas/Trollpastas